His Butler Busty
by TrashyDevil
Summary: Grell finally gets his day with Sebby, but he is disappointed. Love me, I'm autistic. This story is sort of on hiatus. I will finish it. Promise.
**AN: I would like to apologize for being here. Please enjoy this shit. Lol bye.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian was bringing his master afternoon tea and scones. It had been a relatively simple day, with little to do, and all that had happened that deserved any note, was Mey-Rin falling down the stairs. If Sebastian could not handle an issue so simple, what kind of butler would he be? As he made his way over to the door of his master's study he was met with a sound that made his skin crawl, and his face forced into a grimace.

"Oh please! You promised that you would give me my day with Bassy! You can't break that promise! Bassy was supposed to kiss me! With tongue!" Grell chattered in the room. This made Sebastian think of ways that he could just leave the area without disobeying his master's orders.

"Fine, just stop pestering me, and you can have the butler for a day," said Ciel, clearly annoyed.

Sebastian opened the door with such force and speed that it would have hit the wall, only instead they hit something that shrieked with the impact. Sebastian felt a smile on his lips as he realized he had just whacked Grell straight on with the door. He took a deep breath and composed himself so not to laugh at the occurrence, pulling in the tea cart as if nothing had happened.

"Young master, I have your evening tea. Today we have white tea, delicately brewed and naturally sweet, just to your liking. Then we have some raspberry scones, a slightly less soft than other pastries but no less sweet," he blatantly ignored the sound of Grell shuffling behind the door.

"Oh Bassy, how elegant, in my day with you I should like some of that," said the reaper with pain in his voice.

Ciel nodded to Sebastian, "You are to spend the rest of the day with Grell, as I am tired of his pestering. I did agree to it," he said, ignoring the earlier comment on the tea and scones.

Sebastian tensed as he saw Grell stumbling from behind the door, "Mine! All day! Oh my I am simply swooning dear Bassy," the fool rambled on and Sebastian gave him a dirty look before turning back to Ciel with a forced smile.

"Is that really necessary?" he looked to Ciel with a faked smile.

"I would like to ask what you mean, Sebastian," asked Ciel.

Sebastian twitched, "I mean that I would rather not spend all day with this creature. I find it truly unnecessary in any case," said Sebastian.

"You will do as I ask in accordance with our contract, now Sebastian, I order you to spend the day with Grell and do as he wishes," said Ciel firmly. Sebastian was in no place to come back at that.

"Yes, young master," said Sebastian, seeing at that moment that it was pointless to argue, especially with the contract in question. His disgust was unmasked now as Grell latched onto his side.

"Oh Bassy! The fun we will have!" he almost seemed to be yelling.

"Go on, and Sebastian, tell the other servants to come by my room later, since you will be off with this bumbling fool," said Ciel.

Sebastian nodded as he was dragged from the room by his arm. As soon as the door was closed, Grell had begun to dance around the hall.

"Bassy! We will do everything I have always wanted to do with you! We can have lunch, and then we can hold hands, and then we can kiss!" the utter ridiculous ramblings of the reaper made Sebastian sigh. Why would Ciel do this to him? He could just dismiss Grell, easy! Kick him out!

Grell waved a hand in Sebastian's face, "Oh darling you are looking off into space, didn't you hear what I just asked you?" asked Grell.

Sebastian took a breath, "I am so sorry my lady, I was lost in thought," said Sebastian with a charming smile. Grell smiled showing off his sharklike teeth.

"In that case, I won't bother asking," and Grell took Sebastian's face in his hands, before bringing their lips together. As Grell opened his mouth and kissed Sebastian, Sebastian was lost in the fact that just a moment ago the reaper was rambling about how they were going to have lunch. He kissed back at the moment that Grell made an unhappy sound at his sealed lips.

He wrapped his arms around Grell's back and brought him closer for just a moment before breaking away. Sebastian leaned back for a moment, still shocked from the experience, tasting something along the lines of mint mixed with milk on his tongue. That wasn't overly unpleasant, but he hadn't taken too much enjoyment in it either. He straightened his coat.

"Let's get off to find something for lunch then, shall we," asked Sebastian.

Grell fell against the wall, resting the back of his hand on his forehead, "Oh Bassy, why no comments of the kiss, just business as usual is it?" asked the overly dramatic reaper.

He shook his head, "Come on Grell, we only have all day," said Sebastian, holding out his arm for Grell to take. Grell finally pushed himself off the wall with a huff and took Sebastian's arm.

The pair walked up the hall, Grell leaning his head against Sebastian's chest affectionately. Mey-Rin soon came up and gave the pair one look, stopping and opening her mouth before Sebastian glared daggers at her, causing her to close it at once. The maid ran on in fear of the demon butler.

Grell giggled, "Oh Bassy, so cold, not putting up with those pesky servants! It simply makes my heart jump!" the man seemed to move closer to Sebastian, if possible.

Over the next 10 minutes, Sebastian prepared the exact same tea and scones that he had given Ciel for Grell, as it seemed that was what the redhead wanted. Maybe he would be satisfied enough to fall asleep or something. He smiled as he looked forward to all the ways he could disappoint Grell throughout the day, perhaps even chase him off of his infatuation altogether.

He lead Grell out into the courtyard where they sat down in the middle at the small table there.

"So Bassy, how has our day together been so far?" asked Grell.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, "It has been just about 20 minutes since we started this 'day' together, and it is moving at a snail's pace," he replied.

"How about we make it move faster then," said Grell after taking a long draft of tea before standing and pushing Sebastian back in his seat and straddling him. Sebastian couldn't hide his surprise, as his eyes went wide.

Grell traced a finger along Sebastian's lips, "I didn't think I would be able to surprise you! My I am doing so well so fast," he said before leaning in to kiss Sebastian, trapping his face in his hands.

Sebastian felt his insides lurch, and he realized that he liked what Grell was doing. That was new, he had never been so phased by something so simple. Usually he seduced others, not the other way around. Grell leaned back, breathing fast his hands splaying over Sebastian's shoulders and squeezing. Sebastian set his hands on Grell's hips and felt him shiver. Finally after a moment of looking into the reaper's eyes, he pushed Grell back and stood. He composed himself for a moment, and then he looked back.

"My that was heated," said Sebastian calmly, only letting a small smile take a hold of his lips.

"You haven't seen the start of it Bassy, I am just warming up," said the reaper with a dangerous smile, "Anyway, since we have to do whatever I want, I want you to act affectionately toward me," said Grell.

Sebastian realized that wouldn't be hard at this point.

"I can guarantee that I will disappoint you at some point, Grell," said Sebastian, "I am one hell of a butler, not one hell of a man."

"Ha! I will believe that when it happens," said Grell leaning his body against Sebastian.

Grell then took his hand, and lead him out into the garden. Sebastian was concerned that whatever would come next would disturb his young master, but he supposed that if this made the child unhappy, then it would make him know how Sebastian felt in the moment. As soon as they had gone in between two hedges, Grell had latched onto Sebastian, and was kissing his neck. Sebastian had every idea of where this was going, and sighed, before thinking of all the ways that this would go well for him. Nothing came to mind immediately.

Grell began to unbutton his shirt, and Sebastian tightly closed his eyes.

"Um," said Grell, completely stopping his face red. Beneath his shirt, Grell had found something that he would not have expected. A binder corset holding Sebastian's chest flat, and already visible, were Sebastian's breasts.

"Oh?" asked Grell.


End file.
